La médecine du futur
by Haloa
Summary: Et si dans le futur, on remplaçait le médecin de bord par un hologramme ? Une idée absurde, non ?


**La médecine du futur**

 _Note de l'auteur_ : les personnages appartiennent tous à leur créateur : Gene Roddenberry. Je ne fais ici que les lui emprunter.

 **Un midi à bord de l'Enterprise, au mess des officiers.**

Assis à une grande table devant leur plateau-repas, l'ingénieur en chef Scott, les Lieutenants Sulu et Uhura, Janice Rand et l'infirmière Chapel discutent des dernières nouvelles en provenance de la Terre…

« Dites, avez-vous entendu parler du dernier article paru dans la revue médicale australienne _Future and Care_ ? » Lance l'infirmière en chef, une branche de céleri plantée au bout de sa fourchette.

« Désolé, cette revue ne me parle pas… comme vous le savez je ne m'intéresse qu'aux découvertes en matière d'ingénierie. » Lui répond l'ingénieur de son fort accent écossais. Ce dernier finissait son second cube rose pâle sensé avoir un goût de poulet rôti. « Mais bon sang, » Reprit-il, « Si cet article annonce qu'ils ont enfin trouvé comment donner du goût à la viande de synthèse, je m'abonne tout de suite ! » Ajoute-t-il avant de fixer d'un air dégoûté les cubes colorés restant dans son assiette.

Le Lieutenant Uhura, assise aux côtés de l'ingénieur en chef, sourit de toutes ses dents. « Moi non plus je ne connais pas cette revue. Mais toute découverte médicale m'intéresse…Surtout s'il s'agit d'un moyen facile, rapide et indolore de perdre quelques kilos… »

Ce à quoi le Lieutenant Sulu répond d'un air flatteur : « Si un tel article paraissait un jour, ma chère, il ne vous serait d'aucune utilité. »

« De quoi parle cet article, Christine ? » Demande Janice Rand, remettant la conversation dans la bonne direction.

L'infirmière en chef pose alors sa fourchette et porte son regard sur la table voisine. Cette dernière est occupée par le Capitaine Kirk et Mr Spock revoyant en détail les plans de leur prochaine mission d'exploration.

« Et bien, cet article parle de la médecine du futur…et je peux vous dire qu'il a fait l'effet d'une bombe à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. » Commence-t-elle, le regard à nouveau planté dans celui de Nyota Uhura qui lui fait face. « Le Docteur McCoy est encore dans tous ses états. Tenez-vous bien. Ils envisagent sérieusement de remplacer les médecins par une machine ! »

« Une machine ? Vous voulez dire …Un ordinateur ? » Demande le Lieutenant Sulu.

« Les deux si je puis dire…Dans le futur, le patient sera scanné de la tête aux pieds. Plus la peine de se déshabiller. Une goutte de sang et d'urine ici et là… Et quelques minutes plus tard l'ordinateur mettra un nom sur votre problème et vous donnera sa solution ! »

« C'est assez …comment dire…perturbant. Pourrait-on vraiment faire confiance à une machine ? Et si la machine se trompait de diagnostic ? » Dit Janice, la voix troublée.

« Plus besoin de se déshabiller devant le médecin ou les infirmières ? Etant de nature très pudique, c'est une solution qui me va ! » Annonça gaiement Sulu.

« Vous, Monsieur Sulu ? Pudique ? » Lui lança Uhura, son visage ne cachant pas son amusement. Elle avait encore en mémoire un Lieutenant Sulu torse nu jouant à D'Artagnan dans les coursives de l'Enterprise.

« Pour ce qui est de faire un diagnostic, pourquoi pas. Mais qu'en sera-t-il si le patient nécessite une intervention chirurgicale ? Aucune machine ne pourra jamais remplacer un chirurgien ! » Dit Mr Scott.

« D'après cet article basé sur de récentes recherches, si. Une machine pourrait effectuer elle-même tout type d'interventions …et cela avec plus de précisions que ne le ferait actuellement le chirurgien le plus compétent ! Munie de lasers, de bras et d'instruments télescopiques, la machine pourrait traiter ou ôter une tumeur de 0.02 microns de diamètre ! Plusieurs prototypes ont été essayé avec succès.»

« Tout de même, remplacer le médecin par une machine ? Et le contact humain dans tout ça ? Bien qu'aimant la mécanique et tout ce qui touche à l'électronique, j'aurai bien du mal à m'asseoir devant un tas de microprocesseurs pour lui raconter mes problèmes euh …personnels. Vous voyez ? »

« Voilà pourquoi, Mr Scott, ils envisagent de coupler cette machine à un hologramme ! L'image holographique d'un médecin, humain ou autre, rendrait la communication plus facile et rassurerait le patient… » Répond Christine, laquelle à présent ne quitte plus des yeux l'élégant Mr Spock. Curieusement, celui-ci a cessé de parler depuis trois minutes.

« Non mais sérieusement, vous vous imaginez un vaisseau sans médecin à bord ? Vous vous imaginez entrer à l'infirmerie pour parler à un hologramme ? » S'interroge Janice Rand.

« En tout cas, j'aurai aimé être une petite souris pour voir la réaction du Docteur McCoy à la lecture d'un tel article ! » S'écria Uhura.

« Léonard était furieux. Il a passé la matinée entière à nous crier à la figure que ce jour ne viendrait jamais ! _Lui vivant, il ne se laissera pas remplacer par un ordinateur !_ » Lance Christine, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

« Mais au fait…Comment est-il tombé sur cet article ? Est-il abonné à cette revue ? » S'enquiert l'ingénieur écossais qui semble à présent autant dégoûté par le contenu de son assiette que par la médecine du futur.

« Non… Il n'est pas abonné. Mais en consultant sa messagerie ce matin, il a retrouvé sa boîte mail saturée par des milliers de copies de cet article au titre provocateur : _quand la machine remplacera le médecin ! »_

« Comme c'est étrange ! Il doit sûrement s'agir d'un bug informatique …Le Docteur McCoy connait-il le nom et l'adresse de l'expéditeur ?» Demande Uhura songeuse tandis que Sulu et Mr Scott froncent les sourcils.

« Curieusement non. Car voyez-vous, son nom et son adresse ont comme qui dirait été effacés. Cependant, Léonard a bien une petite idée quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur… » Répond Christine avec un grand sourire.

 **Au même moment, à la table voisine.**

« Spock, vous vous sentez bien ? Vos oreilles sont étrangement plus vertes que d'habitude. » Lance le Capitaine Kirk à l'attention de Mr Spock, lequel semble soudain manquer d'air et tire sur son col d'uniforme trop serré.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Capitaine. » Répond le Vulcain dont le regard a été harponné par celui de l'infirmière en chef.

« Des bouffées de chaleur ? De la fièvre ? Peut-être devriez-vous consulter le Docteur McCoy ? » Insiste Jim Kirk.

« Négatif, Capitaine. Je vous assure que je vais bien. Quand à ce qui est de consulter le docteur McCoy, je préfèrerais attendre un siècle ou deux… »

 **FIN.**


End file.
